Taking Over Me
by Izayoi Aki TT
Summary: What if Haou had defeated Axel before he used the Eye of Oricalcum? Can anything save Jaden from being the Supreme King forever? read and Find out! Spiritshipping lemon at the end!


Heather: (appears in a puff of smoke) Hi There! Welcome to my first Yu-gi-oh GX fic. Now for the Disclaimer…(looks around but doesn't see it) Ok…who took the disclaimer this time?

(A loud roar is heard and a Blue-Eyes appears carrying the disclaimer in its jaws.)

Heather: (to the Blue Eyes) Charlie! Drop the disclaimer!

Charlie: (roars and shakes his head no)

Heather: If you drop the disclaimer I'll let you play with Crowler.

Charlie: (thinks for a minute then drops the disclaimer)

Heather: (pulls Crowler out of nowhere and throws him into the distance) Go Fetch boy!

Charlie: (roars happily and flies after Crowler)

Heather: now that that's out of the way…here's Jaden to do the disclaimer!

Jaden: Why do I have to do the disclaimer?

Heather: cause if you don't I won't let you make out with Jesse.

Jaden: (sighs) fine. Heather doesn't own Yu-gi-oh GX cause if she did me and Jesse would make out in every episode.

Angel: or do it in every episode! (smirks)

Jaden: THIS ISN'T YOUR FIC!!

Heather: actually… (sweat drops)

Angel: the words Boredom, Chatroom, spiritshipping fans, and sugar come to mind.

Jaden: in other words….?

Heather: this was a role play thingy between me, her and someone else

Angel: its summer….ya get bored!

Heather: o and you should warn them Angel-Chan!

Angel: o ya! WARNING!! RANDOM!! …at times…the end…ya…just read it!!

A big thank you to my Onee-chan Peach Wookie for taking the time to edit this and my imuoto Keybladeangel34, and my otuoto Kazuma350 without your help this would have never come to be.

In the castle of Haou The Supreme King, Aster, Zane, and Syrus manage to reach the room in which Axel was dueling Haou in time to hear Axel cry out as his LP reached 0.

"No! we're to late!" Syrus cried.

"ugh...J...Jaden no s-sorry...I tried" Axel says weakly while struggling to look at the others.

**I told you defeating me was futile!"**__Haou declared. He turned to look at the others, **"So, who's the next one I have to send to the stars?"**

Axel's body turned into particles of light and he disappeared.

"Now that Axel's gone who's gonna face Jaden?" Aster asked in his usual cocky tone.

If you're so worried about that why don't you duel him?" Zane asked in a mocking tone.

"Well I would...except I enjoy living! I could hardly beat him before! but now.…" Aster cut off.

"But now you're scared? Get lost," Zane retorted.

"Fine then! If you're so confident you duel Jaden!" Aster replied.

"Gladly," Zane stated as he reaches down to activate his duel disk "Oh ow! My chest! Uggh," Zane suddenly cried out as his heart gave a painful jolt.

"Brother!" Syrus cried upon hearing his brother cry out in pain.

I-I'm fine, just give me a second...ugh." Zane manages to say through the pain.

"No! you're not fine!" Syrus declares.

'Eh. maybe dueling him would be a bad idea after all…' Zane thinks to himself still clutching his chest.

**"Well, have you guys decided who's dueling me, or are you just going to continue to waste my time?"**__Haou asked in a cold tone.

"Jaden...W-what happened to you?!" Syrus asked.

**"The boy you knew as Jaden is just a mere memory now!" **Haou declared.

"N-no! He can't be gone!" Syrus yelled refusing to believe that his first real friend was gone.

Haou glared at the small bluenette and said, **"He is still slightly there, but it won't be long until the darkness takes over him completely!"**

"W-why are you doing this to Jaden? What did we ever do to you!?" Syrus asked.

"If he can be taken by the darkness this easily then who needs him…" Zane muttered to himself.

"**I told you your voice can longer reach him where he is. His heart belongs again to darkness," **Haou replied.

"I don't believe that! The Jaden I know would never give in!" Syrus yelled.

**"You're part of the reason Jaden gave in. You abandoned him when he needed support the most," **Haou replied with an evil smirk.

"I-I did this to Jaden?! No! I...I didn't want this!" Syrus says with tears in his eyes.

"Eh, then he depends on others too much," Zane stated but was unheard by anyone.

**"However, there may yet be one person who can get Jaden back, but I doubt you'll be able to find them before it's too late!" **Haou declared.

"What's that over there..." Aster thought walking over to the side of the room, he bent down and picked up the item. "Some kind of an eye...?" he asked. He looked at the eye only to see a picture of Jaden.

"W-who is the person? Tell me!" Syrus asked.

Haou smirked and asked, **"Now, why would I tell you something like that?"**

"So we can save Jadens stupid ass! That's' why!" Zane declared.

'What...what in the world was that?!' Aster shouted in his head. 'Why...why did I just see Jaden when he's standing right here?!'

**"The only thing I'll say is that it's someone that is very precious to Jaden," **Haou said with a smirk.

"S-someone precious...?" Syrus asked.

Just then the eye in Aster's hand shifted its gaze to one teal-haired possessed boy 'Jesse...?' Aster thought.

"Well, who the hell else is there?" Zane asked while shaking his head.

**"I already told you all if you continue to pester me I'm going to send you all to the stars!" **Haou yelled.

"But what about Jesse? Would you send him to the stars too?" Aster asked.

At Aster's words Haou turned away and the gang heard him say in Jadens voice, "Jesse's already been sent to the stars; Brron told me that before I sent him to the stars."

"Jaden! You're back!" Syrus cried in joy.

Haou turned back to the group and said, **"Not quite; your words may have reached Jaden but he too far gone to be saved."**

"No! Jaden! Let him go, you monster!" Syrus cried.

Haou ignored Syrus's pleas and turned away from the group and walked to the window to look down at the army awaiting his commands.

"So what happens when you destroy all of this world Haou? You gonna keep your hold on Jaden? Or just live alone all your life?" Aster taunted.

"I already lost the only one I'll ever love so what's left in the world for me?" Jaden said sadly having broken free from Haou for a bit.

"Jaden...we can get them back! I know we can! You just have to break free from Haou! Please!" Syrus begged.

"Enough with the sentimental bullcrap! Just give up Haou!" Zane added

"How can I trust you, Syrus? When you abandoned me when I needed you the most!?" Jaden asked still in control.

"Jaden," Syrus said the "doubt" mark appearing on his cheek, "you were the one who kept abandoning us to go and try and save Jesse yourself!"

"Maybe so, but if you knew what Jesse had meant to me you would have understood!" Jaden yelled.

"But that didn't give you an excuse to go off and do it all alone! It was like we didn't exist!" Syrus yelled back tears running from his eyes.

**"That's because you all were weak and slowing him down!" **Haou stated as he took control again.

"T-that's not true!" Syrus said in a trembling voice.

**"Yes, it is. Even if you try to deny it." **Haou stated.

"Pff, I had enough of this; enough talking more action already," Zane stated and then grabbed his chest again.

Haou glared at Zane and said, **"If you want more action then duel me."**

"No Zane! Don't duel him!" Syrus begged.

Zane smirked and said, "Stay out of it...So what is that, a challenge?"

"Don't do it!" Syrus pleaded with his brother.

**"I guess you could call it that." **Haou said and smirked as he activated his Duel Disk.

"Eh, well fine then," Zane stated while activating his Duel Disk with the hand not clutching his chest.

An hour later Haou's LP stood at 200 and he had Evil Hero Inferno Wing (6/2100/1200) on his field. While Zane's LPs were at 500 and he had Cyber Dragon (5/2100/1600) on his field. Neither had any facedowns and both were looking worse for wear.

"I knew this was a bad idea…if Haou wins I lose my brother and...if Zane wins I lose my best friend...gah! This never should have started!" Syrus yelled.

Zane struggled to breathe and thought to himself, 'I can do this...ugh!'

Breathing heavily Haou said, **"Why don't you just give up and save yourself the humiliation?"**

"Eh...b-bite me chump, you're the one that's about to lose…" Zane retorted.

"Zane you wouldn't be in so much pain if you had just let me duel him!" Aster said in a cocky tone.

"Heh we're trying to save him, not feed his ego by having you lose to him," Zane replied.

"What was that Truesdale?!" Aster asked unable to believe what Zane just said.

"You heard me, loser!" Zane said.

"Well at least I wouldn't be dying from a little heart pain!" Aster replied.

"Eh!? what was t-that..…?" Zane asked just before collapsing to the ground.

Aster blinked and says, "Oh shit! I didn't really want him to die!"

"DIE?! ZANE!!" Syrus cried and rushed to his brother's side. "Wake up!" Syrus pleaded while shaking his brother.

"Ugh...d-damn…" Zane groaned, holding his chest

"ZANE!" Syrus cried.

"I c-can...still go on," Zane stuttered while trying to get back on his feet.

"No! Don't duel him anymore! You're barely hanging on as it is!" Syrus pleaded.

"Ugh, no I can…" Zane managed to say before collapsing again.

"BROTHER!" Syrus screamed.

Haou glanced away from the sight of Syrus trying to wake Zane and

opened his mouth to say something when suddenly Syrus yelled

"HOW COULD YOU!!" he shouted at Haou with tears streaming down his face, but was still looking at Zane. I KNOW THE REAL JADEN CAN HEAR ME!!BUT WHY WOULD YOU WANT TO KILL MORE OF YOUR FRIENDS, JADEN!?" Syrus screamed.

Haou just glared momentarily until his eyes changed from Gold back to brown and he fell to his knees.

"W...what?!" Syrus exclaimed upon seeing Haou fall to his knees.

"No...What have I done!?" Jaden asked looking at the ground as tears stream down his face.

"JADEN! YOU'RE BACK!!" Syrus yells happily.

"Yeah, I'm back, Sy," Jaden said sadly refusing to look up from the ground.

"For-for good this time?" Sy asked not leaving his spot from his brother's side.

"Yeah I think for good... this time," Jaden answered still refusing to look at anyone.

"Jaden..." Sryus said sadly looking at his best friend

Zane came to and looked around to see what was going on.

"Zane! You're awake!" Syrus said after noticing Zane was awake and looking around.

Zane coughed a bit and struggled to his feet while saying, "Y-yeah, I'm fine."

"Syrus..." Jaden calls softly to Syrus.

"Yes…Jaden...?" Syrus said slowly turning his gaze from Zane to Jaden.

"While Haou was in control most of the things are a blur, but...I didn't mean any of the things I said," Jaden said sadly.

Syrus smiled weakly and said, "It's okay, Jaden. I understand."

"Thank you, Syrus," Jaden replied finally looking up from the staring contest he was having with the floor.

Syrus then got up and went over and hugged Jaden tightly. "I'm just glad that you're back!"

"I am too, Syrus. It was dark in there and I didn't have a flashlight," Jaden said with a cheeky grin.

Syrus chuckled at the BAD joke and said, "Same old Jay!"

"So, why are we still standing in this dark and dreary castle?" Jaden asked while looking around.

"Cause you were so busy feeling sorry for yourself that we didn't have time to leave!" Aster said clearly annoyed.

Jaden and the gang left the castle of the former Supreme King and arrived in an icy wasteland. Along the way Aster drew with Adrian Gecko in a duel and both were sent to the stars. It was revealed that due to his time held captive by Haou, Jaden was unable to play the most important card in his deck, the Polymerization card.

"How can I save anyone if I can't play my strongest cards?" Jaden asked no one in particular.

Zane walked up to Jaden slowly and gave him a pride obliterating bitch slap which sent Jaden flying to the ground. "You can't use your strongest cards!? that's bullshit and you know it!" Zane stated.

"Zane, you didn't have to hit him!" Syrus said.

_**"Oh, but Zane should hit him harder! or better yet, let me!" **_an eerie voice said.

Jaden slowly got to his feet upon hearing the voice that was familiar yet not at the same time.

_**"Well well well! If it isn't my little Jay-Chan!" **_said the voice in a seductive tone.

Jaden looked at the one person he never though he would see again. There standing a few meters away was Jesse Anderson. He was dressed in a skin-tight leather outfit that looked a bit like a sleeveless blazer that was blue and had straps and buckles all over it. All in all Jaden though he looked hot, despite the fact that his once Emerald green eyes were now a dull orange color.

Jesse smirked_**. "Miss me Jay-Chan?" **_he asked in a seductive voice

"Of course I did, But, how can you be here, Jesse? Brron said you were sent to the stars." Jaden asked a little confused

"_**Well Brron was an idiot that didn't know jack!" **_Jesse said as he started to take slow steps towards Jaden. _**"But enough about that crazy fool. I say we have a little fun," **_he said licking his lips

"Yes, I would like that, Jess," Jaden replied also slowly walking towards Jesse.

"Whoa, wait a damn minute; my heart will explode if you two continue," Zane said.

Jesse came close to pouting and said, _**"Aww! You're no fun, Zane!"**_

"Yeah...you're...no...fun...Zane," Jaden said in an emotionless tone, not taking his brown eyes off of Jesse's orange ones.

Zane shook his head and sighed while saying, "you two can have enough fun for all of us; we just don't need to see it!"

Jesse's smirk only grew. _**"Come on Jaden," **_he said in a hypnotizing tone while holding out his hand. _**"You know you want to..." **_

"Yes,...I...want...to...Jesse," Jaden replied in the same monotone and continued to walk towards Jesse.

"J-Jaden?!" Syrus shrieked. "W-what are you doing?!"

"I'm...doing...what...Jesse-kun...asked...Syrus," Jaden replied in the same tone, still not taking his eyes off of Jesse's.

_**"Yes, Jaden...that's it**_," Jesse said still holding out his hand. _**"Come to me..."**_

"Yes,...Jesse-kun," Jaden replied now only a few feet away from Jesse's hand.

"Jaden! stop! this isn't right!" Syrus kept yelling to try and get his friend's attention.

Just as Jaden was about to take Jesse's offered hand, he heard Syrus call out to him and stopped, his hand just inches away from Jesse's.

Syrus's face lit up at the fact that Jaden heard him. "Jaden!" he called out again. "Come back Jaden!" But Jaden didn't move.

Jaden still held his gaze with Jesse's but he was trembling a little, trying to get free from his control. Jesse frowned. _**"Don't be like that Jaden," **_he said in a hypnotizing and seductive tone. _**"It hurts me..."**_

"But, Why are you so obsessed with me, Jesse-kun? You aren't usually like this," Jaden asked.

_**"Because..."**_ Jesse said still in a seductive tone as he grabbed Jadens wrist and pulled him close, his mouth right next to Jadens ear. _**"'Cause you're to cute for words!" **_he whispered into Jadens ear.

Jaden blushed at Jesse's words as his eyes clouded over.

Jesse smirked as he pulled away and wrapped his arm around Jadens waist. _**"That's a good boy..."**_

'No! Jaden!" Syrus called out, still trying to get to Jaden. "What did you do to him, Jesse?!"

"Ugh...this is bad...if we don't get Jaden back then..…" Zane said and then suddenly got an idea of what Jesse and Jaden could and most likely would do. "We need to free Jaden right now!!" Zane said.

Jaden snuggled into Jesse's embrace and sighed contentedly.

Jesse smirked again. _**"Now you're all mine, Jaden,"**_ Jesse said as he brought the brunette closer to him.

"ANSWER ME JESSE!!" Syrus shrieked again. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO JADEN!?" Jesse looked at the ground, his hair blocking his eyes. "JESSE!"

Jesse then began to chuckle. _**"You think Jesse could do that on his own, little boy?"**_ asked a new, more childish voice from Jesse's mouth. _**"I'm the one who brought my Jaden under our control!" **_Jesse then looked up and his right eye was orange while his left eye was a teal color.

Zane looked at Jesse oddly and asks," Who the hell are you?"

_**"You may call me Yubel, emo boy!" **_Yubel said in an aggravated tone. _**"I was the one who brought you here! And now that I finally have Jaden...I'll let you be!"**_

Zane's eyes widened. "E-Emo boy?! Who the hell do you think you are?" Zane asked.

Yubel smirked again. _**"I am the most powerful being in all of the 12 dimensions!" **_she stated

"But, why would you do something like that...Yubel, I believe you said your name was?" Syrus asked.

Yubel's smirk almost slid off her face. _**"Because I wanted Jaden to feel the 'love' that he made me feel for years on end!" **_she said as she glanced down at the content brunette. _**"I did it all for him"**_

"You have one twisted sense of 'Love' if you would do the things you've done for Jaden," Syrus stated in a brave tone while he was scared inside.

_**"But this is the love Jaden showed me! Why should I show him any different kind of love?"**_ Yubel questioned

"What do you mean by, 'This is the kind of love Jaden showed you?' Jaden would never intentionally hurt someone like you've hurt him!" Syrus declared.

_**"That is none of your concern little one!"**_ Yubel said waving Syrus off with her free hand that wasn't holding the hypnotized Jaden.

"What you've done to Jay is still not right...If I had a deck I'm make you let him go...but I don't," Syrus stated sadly.

Yubel then reached down and pulled Jadens Duel Disk off his arm without moving him much and tossed it to Sy. _**"Where Jaden and I are going...he won't need it so you can have it!"**_ she declared.

Syrus managed to catch Jadens Duel Disk and reached down to remove Jadens deck. Upon touching the deck Syrus was taken to a cloud-like area and noticed that all of Jadens monsters were surrounding him. Neos then spoke.

"Who are you to try to use a deck that you are not the master of?" Neos asked in a stern tone.

Syrus trembled slightly but then looked at Neos with determination. "I'm here to save Jaden!" he said. "He's under an evil monster's control so I'm getting him back with his own deck!"

"That is very courageous of one so young," Neos said in an impressed tone. "Very well I and the other monsters in this deck will obey your commands in order to get Jaden back."

Winged Kuriboh then appeared and nuzzled against Syrus's cheek showing that he would do anything to help Jaden too.

"Thank you! I won't let you down!" Syrus said. After that Syrus blinked and realized he was back in the real world. He looked down at the deck and whispered, "I won't let you guys down!" He then slid the deck into his own Duel Disk and activated it while glaring at Yubel.

Zane looked at Syrus and said, " I hope you know what you're doing with that deck, Syrus."

"I challenge you to a duel, Yubel! If I win you have to release Jaden from your control!" Syrus declared.

Yubel pulled out her own duel disk. _**"And if I win," **_she says as she smirks at Syrus. _**"I get both Anderson and Jaden forever!" **_she added.

_**"But I think I'll let Jesse duel cause I'm a much better duelist!" **_Yubel said before letting Jesse take control again. Jesse walked a little ways away from where he was standing and let go of Jaden, setting him down on the ground. He put his head to Jadens ear again. _**"Sleep my little angel...we'll be together again shortly..."**_ And with that said Jaden slowly closed his eyes. Jesse smirked and walked back to right in front of Syrus, while activating his disk.

Syrus raised his duel Disk and said, "Please! Lend me your power to save Jaden!" Seemingly in response to Syrus's plea the wind blew strongly around him. Syrus looked at Jay's deck and said, "Thank you, my friends."

Both duelists yelled, "Game on!" and drew 5 cards from their respective decks.

"_**I'll make the first move, I draw!" **_Jesse draws a 6th card from his deck and says, _**" I'll start off with the field spell Advanced Dark! Then I'll summon Advanced Gem Beast Cobalt Eagle(4/1400/800) in attack mode, and end my turn!"**_

"It's my turn!" Syrus stated while drawing a 6th card. "I'll fuse E-hero Featherman and E-hero Burst Lady to call forth Jadens favorite monster, E-hero Flame Wingman (6/2100/1200) then I attack Advanced Gem Beast cobalt eagle with E-hero Flame Wingman!" Syrus declared.

_**"Not so fast! Thanks to my field spell, If I send a gem beast from my deck to the graveyard any damage from your attack is reduced to 0! So, I'll send my Advanced Gem Beast Emerald Turtle to the grave to reduce the damage." **_Having been destroyed Cobalt eagle remained in Jesse's magic/trap zone as a cobalt gemstone.

"I'll place one card facedown and end my turn." Syrus stated.

_**"Well, looks like it's my turn again then, I draw!"**_ Jesse drew a card from his deck. _**"I'll start off by summoning Advanced Gem Beast Sapphire Pegasus(4/1800/1200) in attack mode, and by its effect I can call another Advanced Gem beast to my Magic/Trap zone and I choose Advanced Gem Beast Ruby Carbuncle! When Ruby is in my Magic/trap zone I can use her ability to summon all Gem Beasts In my Magic/trap zone, so Advanced Gem Beast Ruby Carbuncle(3/300/300) and Advanced Gem Beast Cobalt Eagle**__**(4/1400/800) **__**are called to the field in attack mode! Then I play the spell card Gem Release and equip it to my Sapphire Pegasus which increases his attack by 800 to 2600. Now attack E-hero Flame Wingman with Sapphire Dark Horn!" **_Jesse declares. Flame Wingman is destroyed and Sy's LP drops to 3500 Jesse then commanded Ruby Carbuncle and Cobalt Eagle to attack Sy directly causing Sy's LP to drop further to 1800. Then he ended his turn.

"It's my turn, Draw!" Syrus said as he drew another card. "I'll summon Neo-Spacian Groun Mole in attack mode, then I activate my facedown card, Common Sacrifice! I can only activate this card when my opponent has 3 or more monsters on their field, I sacrifice the 2 weakest ones in order to summon a level 7 monster, and I choose to sacrifice your Ruby Carbuncle and your Cobalt Eagle to summon E-Hero Neos(7/2500/2000) in attack mode. Now I'll have Groun Mole attack Sapphire Pegasus and when he battles, his special ability activates and sends both monsters back to our hands!".

Jesse stated that by the effect of Gem release he got to summon an Advanced Gem Beast to his Magic/Trap zone and he chose Advanced Gem Beast Amber Mammoth

"Now Neos attack Jesse directly!" Syrus declared. Neos attacked Jesse and reduced his LP to 1500. "I set one card facedown and end my turn," Syrus said.

"He's not to bad with that deck after all," Zane said, a bit impressed by his little brother's last move.

Jesse drew a card to start his turn. _**"I'll start by summoning Sapphire Pegasus in attack mode again. His effect allows me to select an Advanced Gem Beast from my deck and place it in my magic/trap zone so I pick Advanced Gem Beast Amethyst Cat. Next, I play the spell card Gem Guidance; due to its effect if there are at least 2 Gem Beast monsters in my Magic/Trap zone, this card allows me to special summon another Advanced Gem Beast to my field and I choose Topaz Tiger(4/1600/1000)!" **_Jesse then held up a card with its back to Syrus and said, _**"This card can only be summoned when there are 7 Advanced Gem Beasts on my field or in my graveyard." **_He then flipped the card around revealing Rainbow Dark Dragon. _**"Now I call forth the ULTIMATE GEM GOD RAINBOW DARK DRAGON!!" **_Jesse screamed as he held the card high in the air. A loud roar was heard and Rainbow Dark Dragon(10/4000/0) appeared on the field. _**"Now, Rainbow Dark Dragon, Attack Neos! Rainbow Reflection!!"**_ His monster obeyed and Neos was destroyed and Syrus's LP dropped to a mere 300.

"Damn, this looks bad," Zane said, not sure of the outcome of this duel since Rainbow Dark Dragon was on the field

Sy was knocked down by the impact and Jesse stated that there were still 2 more Advanced Gem Beasts who could attack. He then declared a double direct attack on Syrus. Syrus quickly activated his facedown card, Neospacia Road. "This card can only be activated when E-Hero Neos is destroyed during this turn; I end your battle phase and draw one card from my deck," Syrus declared. Jesse placed one card Facedown and ended his turn.

Syrus drew a card from the effect of Neospacia Road then drew a card to start his turn. Sy noticed the card he drew was Convert Contact. "I play Convert Contact! This card allows me to send 1 NeoSpacian from my hand and 1 NeoSpacian from my deck to the graveyard in order to draw two cards." Syrus sent NeoSpacian Groun Mole from his hand and NeoSpacian Flare Scarab from his deck to the graveyard and drew 2 cards which were The Flute of Summoning Kuriboh and E-Hero Bubbleman. Sy then summoned E-hero Bubbleman (4/800/1200) to the field in defense mode and by Bubbleman's effect drew 2 more cards from his deck which were Contact and Cocoon Party. Sy then set 1 card facedown and ended his turn.

Jesse drew a card and then told Sapphire Pegasus to attack E-Hero Bubbleman. Once Bubbleman was destroyed Jesse commanded Rainbow Dark Dragon to attack Syrus directly. Syrus activated his facedown Flute of Summoning Kuriboh and called Winged Kuriboh(1/300/200) to the field in defense mode. Winged Kuriboh was destroyed and Syrus was safe, for now. Jesse then ended his turn

'That was too close Syrus, you better have a good idea on how to win this duel,' Zane said to himself as he began to worry about his little brother

Syrus drew a card and got O-Oversoul and he then played Cocoon Party which let him summon Cocoon Dolphina(4/1700/1200) and Cocoon Chicky(2/600/400) to the field in attack mode. Next he played Contact which allowed him to send Cocoon Dolphina and Cocoon Chicky to his graveyard in order to call NeoSpacian Aqua Dolphin(3/600/800) and NeoSpacian Air Hummingbird(3/800/600) in attack mode. Next, he used Air Hummingbird's effect and got 500 LP back for each card in Jesse's hand and since Jesse had 2 cards in his hand Syrus's LP increased to 1300. "I'm not done yet! Next I play O-Oversoul which lets me bring Neos back from the graveyard, Now, Air Hummingbird, Aqua Dolphin and Neos will Triple contact Fusion to call forth E-hero Storm Neos!(9/3000/2500)!" Syrus declared. "Now I activate Storm Neos' effect! Once per turn he can destroy all spell and trap cards on the field, so your Advanced Dark field spell is gone and so are your Advanced Gem Beasts!" Syrus yelled. I equip Storm Neos with the equip spell Instant Neo Space so he won't return to my deck at my end phase."

"Nice move, Syrus. I'm impressed," said Zane.

Jesse drew a card and said, _**"Rainbow Dark Dragon, attack Storm Neos with Rainbow Reflection!" **_Rainbow Dark Dragon obeyed and Storm Neos was destroyed. Syrus was knocked off his feet as his LP dropped to 300 again.

"By the effect of Instant Neospace I get to call Neos out from my deck!" Syrus stated while slowly getting to his feet again.

Jesse just smirked and ended his turn.

"My turn!" Syrus called, drawing a card. "I play Hope of Fifth! By this card's effect, I add 5 E-heroes from my grave to my deck, shuffle and then draw 2 cards!" Syrus said as he did so. "Next I play Super Polymerization! I can activate this card by sending 1 card from my hand to the graveyard to fuse my E-Hero Neos with your Rainbow Dark Dragon; these monsters will breach the wall between our decks and create the Ultimate evolution! Come forth E-HERO RAINBOW NEOS!"

The Rainbow Dark Dragon on Jesse's field shone with a bright glow and returned to the Rainbow Dragon again while a sickly red glow surrounded Jesse's body. With an inhuman scream Yubel was thrown out of his body and disappeared. Jesse then collapsed.

Jesse then started to sit up. "Ugh...wh-what happened? JADEN!" he said slightly panicked. "WHAT DID I DO TO JADEN!?" Jesse looked around and saw Syrus and Zane across the way. "GUYS!" he called over, unable to get up. "W-WHERE'S JADEN!?"

"Is that really you, Jesse?" Syrus asked.

"Of course it is!" Jesse said sounding annoyed. "Who in tarnation would I be?! THE FREAKING EASTER BUNNY WITH A CHAINSAW?! Okay...since we all know that I'm the real Jesse..." Jesse said in a nice tone. "CAN ONE OF YA'LL HELP ME UP SEEING AS HOW A MAN LADY THING WITH BOOBS JUST POSSESSED ME!!" he shouted clearly pissed.

Syrus walked over and tries to help Jesse up but was unable to. "Come give me a hand, Zane," he called.

"All right, all right," Zane said not feeling like it .

Jesse chuckled. "I'm not that heavy am I?"

"No I'm still a little weak from that duel," Syrus says.

"...Fair enough." Jesse said trying to stand up with the help of Syrus and Zane

With Zane and Syrus's combined efforts they manage to get Jesse back on his feet.

But Jesse stumbled a bit for a few moments. "Remind me never to let something possess me again," he said sounding annoyed ."Hey by the way, either of you seen Jay?"

"Right over there," Zane said as he pointed to where Jaden was laying.

Jesse looked over to where Zane was pointing and saw Jaden...who wasn't moving. "JAY!" Jesse called out running to Jaden. Jesse ran up to Jadens motionless body and knelt over him. "Jay...? Jaden? Jaden!" He put his head to Jadens chest and sighed. "Least he's breathing…"

Jaden made no sign of whether he heard Jesse's call or not.:

No! He's dead!" Syrus cried.

"No way, he's stronger than that," Zane stated, not believing his brother's words for even a minute.

""B-but then why isn't he waking up?" Jesse asked in a worried tone.

"Perhaps Yubel's control hasn't completely worn off yet," Zane stated in a even tone.

"S-so...this is my fault that Jadens like this...?" Jesse asked with a fearful look on his face.

"Well yeah, it kinda is, since you was weak enough to be controlled!" Zane declared.

Jesse growled and glared at Zane. "What did you say you emo idiot?!"

"What!? That's the last time someone calls me emo!!" Zane yelled in outrage.

"EMO! EMO! EMO!!" Jesse shouted in a mocking tone while glaring at Zane.

"Why you pretty boy!! I've had it!" Zane shouted in anger

"What you gonna do now? Go electrocute yourself?!" Jesse yelled right back.

"Oh that's it, you can take your Crystal Beasts and shove it!!" Zane yelled.

"You did not just dis my family you emo bastard!" Jesse yelled in outrage.

"Heh, maybe you need a stronger deck, so next time you won't be possessed so easily," Zane said as he turned and started to walk away.

Jesse looked down at the ground so that his bangs covered his eyes and he started trembling. "I let myself be possessed so that Jaden wouldn't be hurt!" he yelled.

"Sure, keep telling yourself that," Zane said not even looking at Jesse.

"What would you do if some crazed duel spirit was after Syrus, Zane?" Jesse asked in an almost monotone voice.

Zane thought about it for a minute then slowly turned back to look at Jesse and said, "I guess you're right, Jesse."

"Yeah, I am..." Jesse looked down at Jaden, a number of emotions running through his eyes. "I would do almost anything for the ones I care about..."

"Eh, well, no comment," Zane stated quietly, not wanting to show any kind of emotion.

While Jesse and Zane were arguing Syrus walked over to Jaden and reattached his Duel Disk with his deck to Jadens arm.

Jesse then leaned over Jaden and looked at him with his eyes filling up with tears. "Jaden...I'm so sorry I did this to you!" He closed his eyes tight and let one of the tears fall and it hit Jadens face

Jaden moaned softly and suddenly reached up and grabbed Jesse's arm and pulled him down next to him.

"Wah!" Jesse shouted as he got pulled down

Jaden then snuggled up to Jesse with a smile on his face.

Jesse blinked. "Jaden..." Jesse said slowly

"Mmm...5 more minutes Jesse," Jaden mumbled while throwing an arm over Jesse and pulling him closer.

Jesse blushed at how close Jaden was at the moment. then it hit him. "JADEN!!" he shouted happily. "YOU'RE OK!!" he exclaimed as he hugged him close.

Jaden opened his eyes not realizing the position he and Jesse were in and asked, "Of course, I'm okay. Why wouldn't I be?"

"'Cause you were asleep and we couldn't wake you up!" Jesse exclaimed.

"Why would I be sleeping in a place like this? For that matter what happened to me? The last thing I remember is seeing Jesse and then waking up here," Jaden said.

"Well uh...you see Jay..." Jesse said stuttering. "Uh, don't worry about it!"

Jaden looked at Jesse with narrowed eyes. "What do you mean by don't worry about it?" Jaden asked.

"Exactly what I said! Don't worry about it!" Jesse replied.

"Oh, okay! So how are we getting back to DA?" Jaden asked in his usual chipper tone.

"Uh..." Jesse said as he sweatdropped. "I have no idea"

"Why don't we have our strongest monster open a portal?" Syrus asked in a joking tone.

Jesse started laughing but then stopped. "Hey that ain't such a bad idea!" he exclaimed.

"Well, we don't have any other ideas, so why not?" Zane shrugged.

"Let's do it then!" Jaden said as Neos, the E-heroes, and the NeoSpacians appeared behind him.

"Yeah!" Jesse agreed as Rainbow Dragon and all of his Gem Beasts appeared around him too

Cyber End Dragon, Cyberdark Dragon, and Chimeratech Overdragon appeared behind Zane as he smirked.

"I was just joking...but it's worth a try," Syrus said as Super Vehicroid Stealth Union appeared behind him.

Under their masters' command all the monsters assembled in a large circle and then on Jesse's command they fired their attacks at one point of the ground in the center of the circle. For a few moments nothing happened. The gang was about to give up when suddenly from the point the attacks met a white pillar of light crashed down from the sky and remained there.

"I don't know how long our monsters can keep the portal open so let's go quickly, guys," Jaden said.

"Yup! Come on partner!" Jesse said as he started to drag Jaden in.

"Wait for me, Jay!" Syrus cried as he followed Jesse who was dragging Jaden.

Zane shook his head as he saw Jesse and Jaden and followed.

After entering the portal everyone was blinded momentarily and when they were able to see again they found themselves in a dark place but could see their friends lying motionlessly on the ground.

"Guys!" Jaden yelled as he ran over to Hassleberry, Aster and Axel and shook them awake.

"Please tell me they're breathing!" Jesse shouted as he ran over to where Atticus and Jim were.

"I think they're okay" Zane said going up to Chazz and Alexis

"Are you guys ok?" Jaden asked as Aster, Axel and Hassleberry slowly wake up and get to their feet.

"Hey y'all! You coming to?" Jesse asked as he shook Jim and kicked Atticus a little.

"Wake up," Zane said nudging Chazz and Alexis

After everyone had woken up and gotten to their feet and gathered in one place, Jesse turned to the group and said, "Okay! So to make a VERY long story short! We're all trapped here unless you all summon your strongest monsters and have them attack at once and make a portal! And if you want to know about my outfit don't ask!" Jesse said glaring at Atticus who was slowly raising his hand.

"I was just curious is all..." Atticus said, trying to defend himself.

"Didn't you ever hear the saying, 'Curiosity killed the cat?'" asked Zane.

"No, but Atticus' singing did", said Alexis half laughing at her own comment.

"AAWWWWW!! LEXI!! DON'T BE LIKE THAT!!" Atticus said pouting.

"All right, let's do it!" Jaden yelled as Neos, the E-heroes and the NeoSpacians appeared around him.

"I'm with you Jaden," Aster said as he called his D-heroes led by D-Hero Blood.

"Whatever you say Jaden," Axel stated as Volcanic Doomfire appeared behind him.

"Yes, Jaden," Syrus said as Super Vehicroid Stealth Union appeared next to him.

"LETS DO THIS!!" Atticus shouted as his Red-Eyes Black Dragon, Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon, and Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon appeared behind him.

"I'm with you, Sarge!" Hassleberry yelled as he called out his Super Conductor Tyranno and his other dinosaur monsters.

"Ya mates!" Jim said as his Gaia and Fossil Skullgeos appeared behind him.

"Yup! lets go home!" Jesse shouted as Rainbow Dragon and the Gem Beasts appeared behind him

"Well, this is stupid," Chazz said as VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon, Armed Dragon level 10 and the Ojama Trio appears. "Geez, would you go away already you annoying pests!!" Chazz yelled while swatting at the trio.

Oh hush and do it!" Alexis said while Cyber Blader, Cyber Prima and Cyber Angel Benten appeared behind her.

Zane once again made Cyber End Dragon, Cyberdark Dragon, and Chimeratech Overdragon appear behind him.

Under their masters' command all the monsters assembled in a large circle and then on Jesse's command fired their attack at the ground in the center of the circle. From the point the attacks met a white pillar of light crashed down from the sky and remained there.

"Let's hope this one will take us home," Jaden said as he walked towards the new portal.

"I'm with you, Jaden" Aster stated as he followed Jaden

"Don't forget me!" Syrus cried as he followed Aster.

"Don't you think of leaving me behind, Sarge!" Hassleberry stated.

"Well I sure as hell ain't staying here," Axel said also heading towards the portal.

"Hey wait up Jay!" Jesse shouted as he ran after Jaden.

"HEY! DON'T DO ANYTHING PAST PG!" Jim shouted following.

"This I gotta see!" Atticus said pulling out his camera and following.

"Brother...you're so shameful," Alexis said, shaking her head as she went along to followed by Zane.

"This better work or the slacker will be Chazzed up by The Chazz!" Chazz said, heading for the portal too.

After entering the portal everyone was blinded momentarily and when they were able to see again they found themselves in front of the ruins on Academy Island.

"Yes, It worked! We're back home!" Jaden yelled in joy.

"I'm just glad we're back home again." Syrus said sighing in relief.

"I'M HOME!!" Atticus shouted as he fell to the ground and started kissing it.

Jim sweat-dropped. "Didn't think you would miss this place that much mate...Besides, you're kissing a latrine…" Atticus stood up, spitting and wiping his mouth and tongue.

"Well I'm just glad everyone's safe!" Jesse said as he walked over to Jaden and wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him close to him. Jesse put his lips right next to Jadens ear and whispered, "Especially you, my little Jay-chan," he said in a seductive tone. He then let go and went over to check on the others

Jaden blushed redder than a tomato at Jesse's words.

After checking that everyone was safe Jesse and Jaden led the way to the Chancellor's office. After the meeting in the Chancellor's office during which everyone assured Chancellor Shepperd that they were fine, Jesse dragged Jaden to his room in the Obelisk dorms.

Upon reaching Jesse's room Jaden asked," Why did you drag me here, Jesse?"

Jaden was standing in the middle of the hallway in between the bed and the door. Jesse stood by the door, looking at the knob. He then slowly locked it and turned to Jaden, his head still facing the ground.

"What's wrong, Jesse?" Jaden asked in a confused and worried tone.

Jesse didn't respond in any way except that he lifted his head up a little so that Jaden could see a smirk on his lips. Next thing Jaden knew he was on the bed with Jesse holding his arms over his head. Jesse had latched his lips on to Jadens neck and started sucking gently, still holding his arms up.

Jaden gasped and asked, "J-Jesse wh-what are y-you d-doing?"

Jesse smirked, lifting his head just enough to let it rest on Jadens neck and looked into Jadens chocolate brown eyes with lust-filled emerald eyes. "Making you mine and mine alone, Jay-chan," Jesse said in a tone that sent chills up and down Jadens spine

"W-what do you m-mean, J-Jesse-kun?" Jaden asked, still clueless as he blushed.

"You know full well what I mean my little Jay-chan!" Jesse said as he licked Jaden's earlobe. He then started to kiss Jadens shoulder and slowly made his way up to just below his ear again and whispered sensually, "Don't worry...I'll be gentle for you my little duelist."

Jaden shivered at the tone of Jesse's words and bit back a moan at the pleasure he felt.

"Aw, come on Jay-chan," Jesse whispered into his ear again. "Don't hold it in, let it all out!" Jesse then started to kiss Jadens neck again, hell-bent on leaving his mark on Jadens neck.

Jaden tried to hold it but was unable to and let out a loud moan.

Jesse lifted his head off of Jadens neck and looked him in the eyes. "Now, doesn't that feel better?" he asked caressing the boy's cheek a little. He then let go of both of Jadens arms and pulled off his blazer and his shirt.

"Wow! You look hot!" Jaden exclaimed and then blushed and covered his mouth with his hands as he realized what he said.

Jesse smirked. "Now there's a response I was hoping for!" Jesse then all but ripped off Jaden blazer and shirt, earning a small gasp from him. Jesse looked up and down Jaden's bare chest, a small growl escaping his lips. "This is going to be fun!" Jesse purred as he started to feel up Jadens bare chest

Jaden blushed and squirmed a bit at Jesse's actions still unsure what Jesse had in mind.

"Aw Jay-chan! don't squirm!" Jesse said. He then brought his lips to Jadens ear again. "Even though it is extremely cute and just makes me want you more!" he purred in his ear.

Jaden shivered at Jesse's words and actions.

Jesse then attached his lips to one of Jadens nipples, eliciting a loud moan from the brunette and teased it with his tongue and sucked on it from time to time, all the while circling Jadens other nipple with his fingers. After a few minutes of sucking on that nipple, Jesse moved to the other and teased the one he was just sucking on with his fingers.

Jaden started to moan loudly at Jesse's ministrations and felt his pants get tighter.

Jesse smirked as he finished with the nipples. He then brought his lips to Jadens ear one last time and said just above a whisper, "And now, let the real fun begin!" Before Jaden could reply or react, Jesse had pulled Jadens pants right clean off. Jaden let out a small "eep" as Jesse stared at the obvious bulge in Jaden's boxers. "Wow! Didn't know I could make you that hard that fast my little Jay-chan!" he said in a lust filled voice. Jesse then got off the bed and took off his pants leaving on his boxers. Jaden stared in awe for a few moments before Jesse was on the bed again and had pulled down his boxers. Jesse stared at him. "Wow...just wow..." he said. he then made a trail of kisses from Jadens neck. When he reached the real prize he looked up at Jaden and asked, "Can I taste you, Jay-chan?"

Jaden just moaned again and nodded.

Jesse lightly licked Jadens member, before taking it all the way in.

Jaden moaned if it was even possible louder at the heat of Jesse's mouth around his member.

Jesse started to bob his head up and down as he continued to suck on Jadens member, even deep-throating him a few times.

Jaden felt the heat building up in his abdomen and stuttered, "J-Jesse-kun, I-I'm g-gonna c-c-cum!"

Jesse smirked and continued to suck for a few moments. He stopped sucking and took his lips off of Jadens member just as he came, covering them both in it.

At first Jaden groaned at the loss of heat around his member, but immediately after screamed Jesse's name as he came.

"Do you want me to do more?" Jesse asked in a teasing voice.

Jaden, still trying to catch his breath, just nodded.

Jesse moved Jadens legs apart a little and slowly put one finger inside of Jaden. Jesse groaned at the feeling of Jadens inner walls clenching tightly around his finger and couldn't even begin to imagine what it would feel like to have Jadens walls contracting around another part of his body.

Jaden moaned and squirmed around at the feeling of the unfamiliar digit inside him.

Jesse then started to move his finger in and out of Jaden, hoping that he wasn't hurting the boy to bad. as minutes passed, he started to move in and out faster.

Jaden whimpered a bit but didn't say anything.

Jesse heard the whimper and looked up at Jaden. "Jaden? You sure you don't want me to stop? I don't want to hurt you," he said.

"No, I'm fine Jesse-kun, I'm just not used to it yet," Jaden said.

"Okay...but tell me if it does hurt and try to relax as then it won't hurt as much, okay?"

"Okay, I will Jesse-kun," Jaden replied.

Jesse nodded as he added another finger into Jaden and repeated his actions as he pulled his fingers in and out of Jadens entrance. Jesse then started to scissor his fingers to gently stretch Jadens inner walls. After seeing that he Jaden was moaning in pleasure and not in pain, Jesse took a chance and added a third finger.

Jaden cried out slightly in pain at Jesse's actions.

Jesse looked at Jadens face with worry, and removed his 3rd finger and tried to think of how to make his little angel feel better. After a bit of searching Jesse's fingers brushed against a spot in Jaden that made him moan loudly. Jesse also noticed that Jadens walls relaxed quite a bit. Jesse brushed that same spot a few more times enjoying the sounds Jaden was making. After teasing Jadens prostate for a bit he added his 3rd finger again, and continued to scissor his fingers. When he thought Jaden had been stretched enough he removed his fingers.

Jaden moaned and looked down at Jesse, puzzled as to why he stopped.

"Jay-chan, this might hurt a bit, so just try to relax, ok" Jesse smiled and pulled off his boxers and wiped some of the cum off his body and rubbed it around his own rock-hard member. He looked up at Jaden. "You ready for this?"

Jaden pulled Jesse into a passionate kiss and after a few minutes of their tongues fighting in which Jesse's won, they broke for air and Jaden said, "Yes, I am, Jesse-kun."

"Okay. Just bear with me, this'll hurt at first," Jesse said. He then slowly brought his member into Jadens entrance.

Jaden whimpered a bit at the intrusion.

Jesse slowly entered until he was fully sheathed in Jaden. Jesse moaned at the feeling of Jadens inner walls clenching tightly around his member. Jesse remained still until Jaden nodded at him. He then slowly pulled out until he was barely in Jaden and then thrusted back in at the same speed

Jaden whimpered softly. Then Jesse captured Jadens lips in a passionate kiss, and nibbled on Jadens lower lip until Jaden opened his mouth to let out a loud moan. Jesse seized the opportunity and darted his tongue into Jadens moist cavern and began to map out Jadens mouth with his tongue.

Jesse smirked into the kiss as he heard Jaden moan. He then started to pull out a little faster this time and then thrusted back into him. He continued to thrust in and out of Jaden, his thrusts getting faster with each time, Jesse then pulled out again and then changed the angle of his thrusts until he ended up thrusting into Jadens prostate.

Jaden cried out in pleasure when Jesse hit his prostate. "H-hit th-that sp-spot a-again, J-Jesse-kun!" Jaden managed to stutter. Jesse was only too happy to oblige to his angel's request and continued to thrust into Jaden at an angle so he hit his prostate each time.

Jesse kept thrusting in and out, each time hitting the same spot over and, enjoying the moans of pleasure that he got from Jaden. Jesse reached down and started to stroke Jadens member in time with his thrusts doubling the pleasure Jaden was feeling. Jesse felt the heat of the moment starting to get too much for him to handle, and yet he kept thrusting in and out of his lover. However that didn't last long as with a scream of Jaden's name he came inside of Jaden. Jaden gasped as he felt Jesse's seed shoot into him and shortly after screamed Jesse's name felt his own seed shoot all over his and Jesse's chests. Jesse took a deep breath as he pulled out of Jaden completely spent and flopped down next to him, breathing heavily. He kissed his lover one more time on the cheek as he pulled up the covers. As he did Jadens eye lids started to close. Jesse kissed him one last time on the lips. "Good night, my little Angel..."

"I...love...you...Jesse-kun." Jaden mumbled as he snuggled closer to Jesse.

Jesse wrapped his arm around Jaden and brought him closer to his chest. "And I love you too my little angel," and with that they drifted off to sleep.

Heather: That was the first and best lemon I have ever written! (beams then gets hit by a giant anime fan)

Angel: I WROTE THE DAMN LEMON!!

Heather: BUT YOU'RE 15!!

Angel: So...?

Heather: So a 15 year old shouldn't be writing or reading those!

Angel: So...?

Heather: (sighs) I can't win with you...can I?

Angel: (grins) NOPE YA CAN'T!!


End file.
